The Only Easy Day
by NightOpsARCtrooper
Summary: Frostbite, a level headed calm, yet too head strong for his own good is a clone trooper of an elite infiltration unit unknown to the Jedi council. They are called the Hybrid Infiltrators composing of a combination of skills from ARC troopers, Republic Commandos, and Shadow troopers. Trained in complete secrecy from the galaxy, they use unconventional warfare tactics to succeed.
1. Just Another Day At The Office

"Team Zulu x-ray three-eight this Hotel-India Charlie, do you copy? Over."

"Roger that command, I'm on the catwalk oscar-mike to the kilo-zulu."

"Zulu x-ray we have incoming intel standby. Do you have the detonator primed and oscar-kilo for delta-tango?"

"Copy that command, it's all set."

"We need you to delta-tango when we upload UDT to your HUD and, home-plate, break. Uploading now standby. It's been uploaded via SAT feed so you'll have to do this old fashion, break. We're going dark for now so you'll have to wait until you've reached the LZ in ten mikes. Good luck, command out."

Just another day at the office, no doubt. I could hear a large magnitude of footsteps quaking the ground of Coruscant. The hustle of civilians among the hefty crowd was nothing except standard.

My targets were three shrouded humanoids. They were presumed to be 10 feet tactically placed from each other moving in the same displacement towards the acknowledged Avatar HQ. I was instructed that these were Jedi that have converted to a terrorist way of life. It's amusing because I always knew I would have to eradicate them unconventionally.

The targets appeared at the precise moment command said and how they would.

I took my home-plate and input the detonation codes without a single thought of remorse or sorrow for the ex-Jedi Generals. Allegedly the Jedi could use the Force to detect all around them, well not today. That means the Jedi are not all that superior at being the flawless warrior.

I counted down from three to one, and then I tapped the button. As anticipated the electrical discharge combined with the combustion of the blast crippled the Jedi into a small piece of scorched charcoal.

I heard the screams and cries of wounded innocent civilians as they begged for aid however command and I have calculated the benefits as they far out way the cost of deaths.

I picked up my equipment and slung my pack over my back and I activated my SIT( Stealth Integrated Technology) and ran for the LZ.

The rest of my team was completing the rest of their objectives unknown to me. A platoon of ARCs were unsuspectingly supporting us in back up in case we failed to do what is absolutely essential, the completion of a mission.

I felt my spine tingle and my breath undergo a sense of cold as my ears buzzed with discomfort. I have felt that before, a bad omen filled the air waiting to be sprung.

Something was wrong, command's communications haven't kicked in and no evac after three minutes of uncomfortable waiting, obviously unlike them.

Immediately my jaws clenched tightly, and my body went numb as I dropped to the ground. I heard diluted shouting as a hushed but frantic voice gave orders. I saw two pairs of armored white legs approach my stationary lifeless body. My eyesight and mind flashed intensely white and then pitch black.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: How was the intro ladies and gents. This is my first story and it would be absurd if I received reviews. I would poo my pants in happiness. Also just as a disclaimer and all that stuff, I think its really obvious that I don't own Star Wars (Although I would like to) and the characters. Except I made these characters in my head (you'll know which ones) so I guess I own those if that is acceptable if not then oh well. Thanks for reading and reviewing if you choose to do so.  
**


	2. Birth of A Leader

A mysterious silhouette shrouded in intelligence and deception rounded a corner of a steel wall and came about a tri-layered blast door that scanned for facial recognition and DNA testing.

The room the silhouette entered was bright white with an illuminating glow as two tall otherworldly aliens approached the silhouette and collaborated with him.

"Greetings master Jedi. I hope your trip to Kamino was not of an inconvenience to you, as your travels do reflect upon your imagery from your age."

"Thank you for your concern senator Ty Lee however we must complete the transition from our insignificant pleasantries stage to the more imperative matter at hand, do you not agree?"

"Yes certainly Master Jedi, please follow me right this way."

The Kaminoan showed the way for the Jedi down a lit hallway as many thoughts and ideas ran through his mind.

"The deep reconnaissance infiltration branch of the intelligence agency has created its first faction, Master Jedi."

"Excellent, I wish to see my super soldier in development immediately without any more delay."

"Indeed, let us not prolong this conference any longer than need be. I have many critical tasks at hand to be inspected."

The tall alien walked over to a control panel and input various codes. Four access doors opened up to reveal a heavily armored blast door at each. The alien guided the silhouette to the first door and further unlocked that. It then exposed an extremely large room with automated minigun turrets and droid personnel stationed everywhere.

For the first time in a extensive time period, the hooded man smiled.

The first thing that I ever remembered in life and I still do till this day was a late sixty year old male speaking to me while I was in a bacta-tank.

"Ahh. Hello there little one. You seem so helpless sitting there. Life, it is a precious thing no? I know better than to assume you as helpless though. In the years to come, you will become an immensely skilled and powerful warrior capable of taking down many force sensitive beings. I expect many ordeals of various sorts to be caused by your fingertips as you serve me, Commander. You are not a normal clone, no, no, you will be considered a freak, a monstrosity to even the so called superior Commandos. You are the first Clone to officially serve as a hybrid between, the Commandos and Shadow troopers. You are known in the deep reconnaissance branch of the Republic Intelligence Agency unknown to the Jedi and the Intelligence agency itself."

"Master Jedi, what do you mean unknown to the Jedi and the Intelligence agency?"

"Do not fear commander, I will exterminate this irrational Kaminoan just as you will have to kill other acquaintances."

He then pulled out a deadly shinning lightsaber and swung with craze, decapitating the Kaminoan's head from her body.

From that point on, I was already covertly living under the Grand Army of the Republic.


	3. So Close

** "WHAT'S THE PROBLEM CADET HI- 3512, MOVE YOUR ASS! **

"YES SIR, RIGHT AWAY SIR!"

My body burned and ached in immense pain as I struggled to pull myself and my injured "dummy" teammate up the ever-growing tower. Without even thinking, I was losing my confidence as I continued to doubt my physical and mental abilities. As each level of the tower came by, the challenged increased in difficulty with obstacles including deadly spiked traps, gas chambers, as well as swimming through blood, feces, and humanoid body parts.

My palms and finger tips became sweaty as I mustered up all the strength I had within myself and I ran and jumped for the edge. I felt my fingertips grasp the edge of the other side and felt shock as I slipped from the edge. Time seamed to slow down as I plunged towards the ever increasing ground. I recalled my basic training, one of the first things I remembered in the airborne class, which was to place both my feet firmly on the ground when I land and to roll back on to your back and cup your head inwards. I did exactly that.

Even though I was lucky enough to remember and carry out this skill, I still got the wind knocked out of me. For a minute, possibly more due to the disorientation of time I saw nothing but occasional bright flashes of white light as it all cleared up leading to,

"Dats what ah'tot HI-3512, get yer ass back n line." The drill sergeant yelled.

"Damn it that was my last practice run. The real thing is after these guys. I was close. I'm just a screw up. A failure. They're gonna ship me over to cleaning and maintenance." I said to myself.

A hand reached out to me, an unexpected gesture as I had no friends or had been placed with my future squad yet.

"Need some help there?"

As expected I was met with another clone aged 7 (14 in non accelerated humanoid years) however this kid had a spark in his eyes of pride, intelligence, and sheer determination.

I took hold of his hand as he hauled me up and I replied,

"Uh… Thanks man. Err… whats your name?"

"You mean my made up name or my number?"

"You're made up one."

"I don't know, well I haven't chosen one yet. I guess you can call me HI, for your clarification code."

I pondered on HI and its meaning. I never actually understood what it was meant for.

"Do you know why our clarification code is HI?"

"I haven't a clue lad. But… I think I can do something about it."

"What do you mean?

"I'll tell you later. Let's focus on the task at hand. You see how four poles support the structure right?"

"Yeah but what's your point?"

"Well it would require less physical to climb up that then to go through those traps and such."

"I don't know. I guess it could work but if we failed we would look like retards. You know what, let's do this."

As we were called up for our turn to attempt the obstacle, HI gave me the nod to go. I slung the "dummy" over my back and began to climb up the pole.

"HEY! CLONE 3512, YOU ARE A LITTLE CHEAT! LITTLE BASTERD!"

A grin grew on my face as I found more courage and strength as I climbed faster and more efficiently. I couldn't believe this guy's plans were actually succeeding. As I continued to climb I heard the drill sarge rambling on about how training is made easier these days than in his and how clones are getting lazier and less effective. Doing this so called stunt disproves his theory because I used my head to think through the situation.

I finally reached the top as I longed for this victory for many days. The empty pit hungry for mental satisfaction inside my brain was filled. I dropped down to my knees and I could feel power surging through my muscles and blood. At last I finished first. I managed to stay ahead of everyone in this great race. Of course I couldn't have done it without HI.

* * *

I could taste victory on my tongue and the rush of excitement coursing through my veins as I climbed my ladder to my sleeping pod. I pulled out my pod and sat upon the ledge letting my thoughts roam freely. However my wild imagination was severed of its enjoyment when I heard this.

"How was your victory?"

I jumped out of my pod and fell and the ground shiting several bricks in the process.

"Uh… Fine I guess? Hey about that clarification code thing, you were saying something about it."

"Oh yeah. So, listen closely cause this is very… unsettling for most people. I for some reason have a "gift" if you will in computer technology. I also happen to know where the main database computers are located and the passwords for them. Get where I'm going?"

"I think so but continue."

"Ok so, we right now should sneak into that room and I can hack into the database and search for anything regarding HI. Sound like a plan?"

"I don't know HI, the consequences would be heavy as I would imagine and it's not right"

"Listen you wanna know what's not right? Us, future soldiers of the Republic being denied to our rights to information about ourselves. And listen what's the worst that can happen if we are part of the army and we're kids and we hack into our OWN army, for information regarding ourselves, what are they gonna do? Kill us?"

"You know what? I guess you are right. Let's do this."

"Alright I knew you wouldn't bail on me. So follow me."

We headed down the hallway and to the left passing a corridor. We didn't go stealthily yet because we are still allowed in this section at this time. Down the corridor HI pointed to the blast door sealed off for obvious reasons. We approached the door and HI pulled out some dull metal electronic device with loose wires.

"Cover my six." HI said.

"Rogg."

The door opened and we slipped through the passage as we converted into a stealth mode. I continued to follow HI at a slow but steady pace crouching towards the ground. As we turned the corner he pushed my body back and whispered,

"Get Back!"

I stared into his eyes and I saw not the expected fear but excitement as if he has not seen this in a long time.

"Damn! Alright let's think. We could… No that wouldn't work. Oh I know…no. That wouldn't work either." He said.

"Is someone there? I'm in a really bad mood so if you're a droid I'll blast your head off!"

I quickly calmed myself and thought through ideas in my head. I thought about running away or telling them we're clone cadets. Then I had an idea. I turned HI's head towards the ceiling and pointed. I saw him grow a fat grin.

* * *

"Yuck! We should've just surrendered! You would think that a top-secret military base would have cleaner ventilation systems then this!"

"Hey, you brought up this idea of sneaking around the place for some lousy piece of information."

"Ok, you know what? I got a gut feeling about this, I'm telling you!"

"Alright quit your yapping let's just do this then go back to sleep."

My mind stilled raced as I continued bask in the glory of thinking on my feet. I felt a sense of wisdom flow through my body at that moment. The adrenaline still flowed through my body and mind. THUD.

"Watch it!"

"Oops. Sorry HI."

"Easy Lad, to the right."

"Alright. Let's Gooo!

It happened in an instant. We crashed through the vent and hit hot bars and pipes as we crashed into a room filled with computers. My arm felt an "insta-freeze" sensation as I hit one of the bars on my way down.

"ARGH! DAMN IT! MY FACE! FLACK!"

HI dropped to the floor pulling his knees to his face as entire body trembled upon the floor and his hands on his face. Half of his face was burned with hot steam and things that only the Lord knew that the Republic had.

"HI, are you ok! Son of a-! Look at me man! LOOK AT ME!"

"Back away! Let's do what we came here to do what we came here to do. Help me up."

I reached for his hand and I pulled him up. My heart sank below my stomach as I felt concern for the child I knew for one day. I stared into his eyes as did he, and I saw something. I saw the bravery of a warrior suck in a child's body. His eye's quickly left my eyes as fast I looked into his. HI headed towards the computer and pulled out his device again and hooked it up to some port in the computer. I saw his fingers moving at a million parsecs a second typing in codes as I heard beeps, swirls, and whistles. Finally I heard "Download Transfer Complete."

"Shit, come over here n' look at this."

"What?"

"I told you that this was worth it, Lad. Damn, you wouldn't believe this. This is ridiculous. Apparently, we are under the HI is under the "No Match" description in every military branch of the Republic Army."

"Is this supposed to be a good thing?"

"No… I mean yes. What I found is that HI is located under the Republic Intelligence Agency in the Deep Reconnaissance Branch of it. We are more "spec ops" than Republic Commandos or the ARCs. Apparently also the Shadow Troopers which I've never heard of before today aren't even as secretive as we are. HI stands for Hybrid Infiltrators. It says that our leader has not been reincarnated yet. I don't know what that means."

"Damn. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Well yeah this is weird."

Suddenly a series of beeps went off and in the center of the room a hologram was projected as me and HI looked at it.

"Commander. Do you remember me? I'm sure your intellect does allow you to remember such things many years ago." A shadowy voice said.

"I remember your face, and that person you killed."

"Hah! As I predicted. I would expect nothing less. However I must place you to undergo a new test. How far will you go to save you and your new friend's life? I ordered two squads of clones to come and kill you. If you kill them that means my time with you was successful. If not, well that means you were never meant to be. If you look to your right, I have just opened a container full of weapons of your choice. Do what must be done Commander, and there will be peace."

The hologram disappeared as HI and myself looked at each other wide eyed in terror. I heard the click-clack of a clone-trooper fireteam running down the hallway barking insults such as "those fat hut traitors" and several other things. I rushed over to the armory cabinet and picked up a DC-19 stealth carbine.

"What are you doing Lad? You can't just do what that crazy man said and gun down our clones. Our brothers!"

"You know how you had a gut feeling about something well I do too. Besides I know that the guy you saw up there was important to this whole Hybrid Infiltrators thing. He knew everything even that you are my new friend."

I tossed him a DC-17M blaster and I took up position behind one of the computers. As soon as I heard the blast door open I turned around and gunned down the first seven clones and I missed my 3 other shots. I heard the troopers scream orders and the three regroup behind the door. Some kind of natural instinct kicked in and I ran towards the door shooting the other three clones two in the back and one in the head.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"I did what had to be done to save our lives. Oh and HI, I made a new name for you."

"Why would you do that? I mean. What if? Those are our brothers. Like that is treason. We are screwed!"

"Yeah, well your new name is Banshee cause you looked like a Kowakian monkey-lizard when you saw the HI stuff and when you saw the hooded man you shit a brick."

"Oh yeah? Well I'm gonna call you Frostbite because of you freezing your arm."

"How did you know? We were falling down the-. Never mind that. Was that sentence supposed to be an insult? Cause I'm not feeling it."

"Well yeah but, ah just shut up Frostbite and tell me a plan to get out of this place."

"Well Banshee, I was flying a prototype Stealth Ship designed by Sienar Design Systems not too long ago…"

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE:**** Hey i'm back with a new chapter and I hoped you liked it. The story is still a little slow right now not to mention I have exams coming up so I gotta study for it. Regardless I still have a few chapters all ready written I just gotta type them into the computer. Reviews would really make my day although I think I got one but that was from an anonymous person who was really vague so yeah. At this point in time even when its rather early to predict, I estimate approx. 18 to 22 chapters of this story. I apologize for these rather short chapters and I will make the upcoming ones longer and fatter(better). Tell me how you like these characters if you choose to review and if you would like to see a change in their attitudes. Thanks for R&R. **


End file.
